


If My Heart Was a House (You’d be Home)

by allofthefandoms



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is a day filled with wonder and promise and there aren’t words to explain how thankful that Billy is the person Teddy gets to share it with after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If My Heart Was a House (You’d be Home)

**Author's Note:**

> For[ WaterOracle](http://wateroracle.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and her lovely wedding prompt.

Billy looks radiant. There is no other way to describe it. The suit Tony bought him for the wedding fit him like a glove, the fabric somehow exactly the same shade as Billy’s hair, with a tie the same red as his cape. Right now he is laughing with his mother (their mother now) and there are tears in her eyes even as she beams. Teddy’s heart swells, and when Billy glances over to smile at him, Teddy swears that nothing could possibly ever hurt him again.

“How long are you lovebirds going to be staring at each other across the room?” Kate asked, giving Teddy a fond smack on the shoulder. The bridemaid’s and groomsman’s outfits were muted shades of purple and she looks stunning.

“He’s having mommy time,” Teddy protested.

“Go!” Kate insisted. And Teddy goes.

“Hello, my dearest husband.” The words are as new in Billy’s mouth as they are in Teddy’s, and the sound of them makes Teddy shiver and his mouth twitch with an irrepressible smile.

“I really am your husband, aren't I?” Billy laughs at the wonder in Teddy’s voice and pulls him close, intertwining their hands and playing with the simple silver ring on Teddy’s finger.

“Think it’s time we do the whole first dance thing? I think you’ll like the song I picked.”

“Sure,” Teddy said with yet another indulgent grin. “I’m not much of a dancer though.”

“Time for music!” Kate crows, and Teddy shakes his head.

“Newlyweds get first dance, chica!” America scolds, pulling Kate off the dance floor so Billy and Teddy could take her place.

“I can’t believe it’s been almost 8 years,” Teddy breaths, pulling Billy flush against him as a familiar strain of music fills the air.

_You're the sky that I fell through_  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you 

Teddy snorts at the choice, sentimental and so Billy. It wasn’t the sort of classic Teddy would have picked (The Way You Look Tonight having been his top choice) but it was perfect. A little bittersweet, but filled with love and adoration. Billy is beaming at him with that hopeful puppy dog look that makes Teddy willing to move worlds for him, and the kiss they share there in front of everyone is chaste and full of wonder. Today is a day filled with wonder and promise and there aren’t words to explain how thankful that Billy is the person Teddy gets to share it with after all this time.

_We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)_  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away 

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home 


End file.
